Su eCSecdentísimo Hokage-sama
by KenKa1804
Summary: La evolución de Kakashi es algo que a simple vista, cualquiera que lo haya conocido en su juventud, puede ver.


**Su eCSecdentísimo Hokage-sama **

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile NO al plagio.

* * *

A Ryunosuke no le gustaba Konoha. La última vez que había tenido una reunión con su antiguo líder, había terminado semi desnudo, amarrado de un poste de luz, afuera del casino donde la vieja viciosa lo había emborrachado hasta no saber de sí. ¿Cómo había logrado subirlo hasta ahí estando ella también borracha? Era un misterio que hasta hoy lo atormentaba.

Sea como fuese, supo que habían cambiado de líder desde entonces pero nunca le interesó saber más, mucho menos cuando, según los rumores, uno de los principales candidatos a ostentar el cargo era un despreciable, egoísta e impertinente ser humano llamado Kakashi Hatake. No se acordaba mucho de él, a excepción de un infortunado encuentro durante su juventud temprana, en una misión a la que el ―para aquel entonces― _pequeño bastardo_ fue enviado a cumplir en su tierra natal y donde, por supuesto, su soberbia le hizo merecedor de todo su odio.

De modo que si se encontraba caminando ahora por uno de los pasillos de la Mansión del Hokage, era únicamente debido a la gravedad de la situación oficial que impulsó al consejo de su propia aldea a presionarle para considerar el tratado que proponía Konoha.

Como si igual no fuese a negarse a cualquier cosa que propusiera Konoha ¡_Hmp!_

Pensando en eso, abrió la puerta indicada sin mucha ceremonia sólo para sorprenderse luego de encontrar la oficina totalmente vacía.

―¿Eh? ―Su cara se tornó roja de furia ¿Era una broma? ¡Su cita estaba pautada para las dos en punto!― ¡Cada día odio más a esta gente!

―¡Esa no es la forma de saludar al gran Hokage-sama! ―replicó de inmediato una voz que no era ni masculina, ni madura. Extrañado, se fijó en cómo la enorme silla detrás del escritorio se giraba y revelaba a una pequeña, de no más de cuatro años, sentada sobre ésta, luciendo el enorme sombrero rojo con el símbolo de La Sombra de Fuego sobre su cabecita.

Y no se veía contenta.

―¿Hokage-sama? ―repitió el hombre, confundido, logrando que el ceño de la niña se frunciera todavía más.

―¡Qué lo estás haciendo mal! ―regañó de manera graciosa, ya que le faltaba un diente― Es: "su _eCSecdentísimo Hokage-sama"_. Y debes de inclinarte.

―¿Eh? ―De acuerdo, sabía que Sunagakure había elegido un Kazekage joven, ¡pero esto era una locura!

―¡Qué te inclines! ―chilló, asustando al hombre― ¡Más!

―¿Haruka? ―Entonces, Ryunosuke miró por encima de su hombro y reconoció de inmediato al alto peligris, ataviado con una capa blanca y roja sobre su impecable uniforme de Jonin, que se internaba en la oficina acompañado de otro sujeto cuyas manos estaban colmadas de documentos. Sólo entonces recordó lo ridículo que debía verse reverenciando a la niña y se enderezó.

―¡Papi! ―exclamó la pequeña, rebosante de alegría y parándose en la silla para recibir al verdadero Hokage, con los bracitos abiertos.

Ryunosuke estaba apenado, pero no más que el asistente de Kakashi, quien, al reconocerlo, se reverenció profundamente.

En ese momento, otro niño, pero mucho más alto, apareció en escena sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento― ¡Kotetsu! ¿No has…? ¡Haruka! ―gritó al encontrar lo que, aparentemente, estaba buscando con desesperación―. Lo siento mucho, papá ―jadeaba mortificado―. ¡Te juro que sólo le quité los ojos de encima por dos segundos! ―Y Ryunosuke nunca hubiera dudado que fuera también hijo suyo, ¡si es que, a excepción de los ojos verdes, eran idénticos!

―Está bien, Sakumo ―le tranquilizó Kakashi antes de dirigirse otra vez a la pequeña que sostenía tiernamente entre sus brazos―. Haruka ―empezó suavemente, quitándole el sombrero y revelando una corta melena rosada que le colgaba lacia hasta las orejas―, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de las personas que vienen a esta oficina?

A la niña se le borró la enorme sonrisa del rostro y en su lugar apareció un adorable puchero― Que son invitados súpe_d_ especiales para nuestra aldea ―citó, con su voz dulce apagada por la monotonía, pero silbante nuevamente, gracias a la ausencia del mencionado diente.

―¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces?

Ella infló el pecho, quizás sintiendo que había hecho algo malo por primera vez en el día, y, de la misma forma monótona, procedió a responder―: Invita_d_los a tomar el té.

Kakashi sonrió complacido antes de dejarla suavemente en el suelo y batirle cariñosamente el pelo― Entonces, vayan a buscar un poco a la cocina.

Haruka se apresuró a tomar la mano de su hermano mayor, quien no la reprendió pero le pidió que no se fuera corriendo de esa forma otra vez.

_―¡No es mi culpa que seas una torDuga_ ―escucharon cuando Kotetsu cerró la puerta.

_―¿Cómo la que perdiste apostando con obaa-sama?_

La sonrisa de Kakashi se torció ligeramente pero la mantuvo. Finalmente tomó asiento e indicó a su homólogo que hiciera lo mismo― Siento el inconveniente, Ryunosuke-sama. Sé que su tiempo es limitado así que seré breve― expuso, a la vez que abría una de las carpetas que le pasaba Kotetsu, de pie a su lado siempre―. Konoha entiende que la posición geográfica privilegiada de su aldea y salida al mar, cercana a una ruta comercial importante, comprometen su estabilidad política ahora que se han formado tantos grupos paramilitares alrededor de la zona, especialmente en esta época de crisis, donde se encuentran en medio de dos aldeas en guerra. Sabemos que son una aldea pequeña y que es difícil no pensar que lo que queremos es sacar ventaja de su puerto; pero su uso, aún limitado, sería sólo un pago justo a cambio de nuestra ayuda.

El ceño de Ryunosuke no se relajó en ningún momento.

―Seré completamente honesto con usted ―continuó, tras una pequeña pausa donde devolvió la carpeta abierta a su asistente para que la pasara a su interlocutor y éste pudiera constatar por sí mismo un punto de particular interés―, realmente me preocupan los secuestros que realizan esos grupos, hemos determinado que gracias al rapto de niños es como han logrado crecer en los últimos años. Si siguen fortaleciéndose, podrían representar un verdadero riesgo para la región ―El Hokage no titubeó mientras daba a entender su mensaje―. Y Konoha no está dispuesta a permitir eso. Así que le advierto que aunque no tengamos su colaboración, intervendremos igual ―El hombre leía el documento atentamente mientras lo escuchaba hablar, o al menos eso parecía, así que Kakashi no se contuvo―: Sé que ha rechazado muchas propuestas y que no será fácil convencerlo, por eso preparamos cláusulas que garantizan…

―¿Por qué trae a sus hijos al trabajo? ―preguntó Ryunosuke de pronto, desconcertando al Rokudaime Hokage.

―¿Perdón?

―¿Que por qué trae a sus hijos al trabajo, Kakashi-sama? ¿Por qué no los deja en casa? ―repitió, sin levantar la mirada de la carpeta que revisaba y, por consiguiente, acrecentando la confusión tanto del peligris como de su joven asistente.

―Porque en casa estarían solos ―respondió finalmente―, y prefiero tenerlos conmigo.

―¿Qué hay de la madre?

Entonces, el antiguo Ninja Copia se cruzó de brazos, enderezándose firmemente en su silla y a Ryunosuke no le habría sorprendido que lo hubiese llamado metiche de un momento a otro, para ser francos.

Pero eso no sucedió.

―Mi esposa es una Konoichi con muchas habilidades, lo que, por supuesto, también la convierte en una Kunoichi muy ocupada y la mayoría del tiempo tiene que viajar para cumplir misiones que no le confiaría a nadie más, desafortunadamente.

―Ya veo ―murmuró Ryunosuke, pasando las páginas sin torcer ni un músculo facial y pensando en que aquel arreglo seguro le quedaba perfecto a un Kage, siendo que éste no debía, en teoría, salir nunca de su aldea.

Kotetsu se sintió incómodo― Ryunosuke-sama, si necesita más tiempo para considerar el tratado…

―No será necesario ―le interrumpió, tomando una pluma y firmando el papel de un trazo enérgico y elegante― Nuestro pacto está sellado, Hokage-sama. Lo veré en una semana ―concluyó, levantándose.

El Hokage y su asistente tenían el desconcierto escrito en sus miradas, pero para Ryunosuke todo estaba muy claro. El niño irreverente que una vez conoció, había desaparecido. En su lugar se encontraba un hombre de familia, noble y protector, muy capaz de internalizar el sufrimiento de cientos de padres cuyos hijos caían diariamente en las garras de una insidiosa revolución que les corrompía el espíritu, antes de utilizarles como vulgar carne de cañón contra su propio pueblo. Le pareció, sin dudas, que la evolución de ese _pequeño bastardo_ debió haber sido algo muy interesante de ver y sonrió. Kakashi Hatake ofrecía lo que los otros Kages no: preocupación genuina, como la que él, siendo también padre, tenía―: Aclarado todo, me retiro.

Kakashi se quedó mirando al hombre con detenimiento― Espere un momento ―le dijo cuando estuvo a medio camino de la puerta―. Su cara se me hace familiar, ¿nos conocemos?

Pero después de pensárselo mejor, Ryunosuke negó con la cabeza― Si alguna vez hubiese tenido frente a mí al hombre noble que es usted ahora, nunca lo habría olvidado. ―Y sin decir más, desapareció tras la puerta, dejando al Hokage de Konoha perdido en sus cavilaciones y hundido en un sepulcral silencio por tres segundos enteros, al menos…

…Hasta que, lleno estupefacción y sonrojado hasta las orejas, un entendimiento repentino le golpeó la cabeza.

―¿Qué sucede, Hokage-sama? ―preguntó Kotetsu, alarmado por la expresión de su jefe.

―¿Recuerdas la vez que serví de escolta a Tsunade-sama, cuando inauguraron aquel casino?

―Sí ―respondió el joven de inmediato, aunque hicieran años de aquel suceso.

Entonces Kakashi se cubrió la cara con su palma, como si con eso pudiera esconderse de la aberrante vergüenza que lo asechaba― ¿Recuerdas lo que me ordenó hacer cuando salimos?

―¡Ah! ―exclamó Kotetsu, horrorizado― ¿Era _él?_

_¡Oh Dios!_

* * *

**Nota de Autora  
**

**Bueno, realmente esto iba a ser mi participación en el reto "aldea oculta de la hoja" pero ya ustedes ven que se pasa del límite de palabras por un peeeelo nada más jajajaja. Actualizando desde la perla del Caribe, la bella isla de Margarita, despidiéndome de un congreso bien chevere! (No lo escribí durante el congreso sólo lo volví a leer y le corregí unas cositas, que presto atención a mis clases eh!) saludos al grupo de whatsapp KakaSaku Spanglish (?) jaja los quiero a todos! Primera actualización desde mi teléfono! Cada día lo amo más. *_***

**Att: KenKa1804**

**Si les gustó dejen reviews. No sean pichirres!**


End file.
